Secret Engagment and Wedding
by LauraWrites
Summary: Logan and Rory never actually broke up there actually enganged and planning a secret wedding. my first chapter attempt at a rogan/gg chapter story.
1. were back togetor

What if Rory had wanted to hide her proposal and had said yes to Logan but dint tell anyone she and Logan even played the she said no card. They wanted to surprise the whole family with the wedding they dint want the wedding to be planned by anyone but by them. Even the whole Obama trail was a lie, although the shopping had been real because of the free lance writing for the San Francisco chronicle. Rory had let her moms and everyone's opinion slide off.

After her flight to san frantic with Logan they had set up a plan they were going to be engaged for a year and then a few months from now tell people that they had gotten back together and a few months later they would have a joint party for some fake business thing and surprise everyone with a wedding by the beach.

**Were back together**

Rory was sitting in the house that she and Logan were renting it was beautiful it had two floors that were divided and had four bedrooms the downstairs bedroom was a master that she and Logan shared two of the rooms upstairs were used for there offices one was a guest room with a proper bed. The kitchen was fully set and they had proper furniture and even an upstairs game room that held Logans suit of armor Henry and his infamous pool table. Rory was in the kitchen standing next to a half empty bottle of wine in her tights and her work suit her hair that had been in a neat bun was now down in curls she was suppose to be getting ready for a hot night of dancing with Logan and Collin and Finn that were down for a visit. It was also the night she was going to tell her mother and grandparents. She had told them that she took a job in san fransisco and had her stuff around here.

"Babe I'm home" said Logan closing the door Rory looked up and gulped her wine.

"Hey I'm in here" said Rory she looked up at Logan that looked tired but happy at the sight of his fiancé.

"What's wrong Hun your mom dint takes it well?" asked Logan

"I haven't called her yet I've just been drinking wine since I got home an hour ago" said Rory. Logan walked around the counter and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her behind the ear.

"It will be okay your mom will support any decision you make" said Logan he hugged her tighter and grabbed her cell phone and pushed 2 that called her mom

"I guess you better talk it's ringing" said Logan kissing her cheek and ducking as Rory threw a spoon at him he ducked and ran to there bedroom to change.

"_Hi hunny it's Friday night dinner why are you calling" asked Lorelei_

"_Yeah, I know are you inside yet?" asked Rory_

"_Yeah I left Luke alone with dad and mom so hurry please" said Lorelei_

"_Why don't you go in there and put me on speaker this is news for everyone" said Rory biting her nail and frowning at herself for damaging her nail job._

"_Okay shoot Hun your on speaker. Mom she can hear us all don't worry" said Lorelei_

"_Hello Rory" yelled Emily and Richard in unison "mom don't yell she can hear you perfectly" said Lorelei_

_Rory heard some grumbling about advancing technology but let it go after five minutes and Logan coming back into the room and sitting next to Rory who had moved to the couch in the living room and her putting the phone on speaker so Logan could hear finally interpreted them by a cough_

"_Oh yes your news" said Emily_

"_Well it's exciting. Well…I um and…Logan and I meet up a couple of weeks ago and have decided to give it a fresh start" said Rory she heard squeals of excitement from her grandparents and a shocked cough and gasp_

"_wonderful just wonderful I knew the two of you were meant to be I just knew it" said Emily as Richard offered his congratulations and everyone else was silent at that second the doorbell rang and two men that Rory had known since college came in yelling we have brought booze and food lets get ready to boogey_

_After Logan ushered them out and Rory pretended to complain about the true life accidentally being turned up by her roommate Rory hung up and took a deep breath_.

She knew her mother was not happy by having not said a thing and that she would get an earful tonight after she had left the house.

The next day Rory woke up in the arms of Logan she heard a knocking on the front door it sounded slightly agitated Rory looked at the clock next to the bed and it read six am. Rory tried to get out of bed without waking Logan up but his grip tighten and he said "it's proably the paper boy just go back to sleep" said Logan as the doorbell went off

"I'll get it" said Logan getting out of bed and putting on a robe Rory also got up she was already awake and put her robe on when Logan opened the door they saw lorelie Rory was glad she took of her engagement ring at night she really wanted to surprise everyone at the surprise engagement party that was going to be the night before the wedding.

"Mom what are you doing here" asked Rory as Logan opened the door all the way let loreilie in.

"I see you dint waste anytime to move back in together, I thought you would have waited" said lorelie

"there was no need to wait mom we were not apart more than a couple of months" said Rory

"so what you guys are getting married now?" asked Lorelie

"no not yet we want to wait for a little while" said Rory "but why are you here why did you fly across the country just to ask that"

"because you can lie to me over the phone, here I can see that you aren't just withholding information" said lorelie looking at her watch Rory noticed she had no clothes with her just her purse and jacket.

"mom did you come with nothing to wear?" asked Rory

"well I'm leaving in four hours I have to be at the Inn and I cant leave Luke alone with Dula, April, and Liam the whole week" said lorelie it was fall break

"well do you want to borrow something have a cup of coffee and have us take you to the airport?" asked Rory

"yeah that would be nice" said lorelie as Logan walked into the kitchen and started the coffee and prayed the boys would sleep well into the day.

"Why dint you tell me" asked lorelie "alone it hurt that you had to tell me infront of everyone oh and by the way your grandmother is planning your weeding." She said following Rory through the bathroom that held the closet she shared with Logan Rory grabbed a pair of jeans and a tshirt for her mom

"hun you're a size 4 I'm a 7 I think I need something looser than jeans" said lorelie reading the sizes

"oh okay, and I told you like that so I dint have to repeat myself a hundred times" said Rory "I'm adult it seemed the most effective" she finished she handed her mom some of her looser work out clothes

"it's okay I guess that's what I woul have done if I could." Said lorelie


	2. It’s harder to plan without my mom

**So here's chapter 2 I got some great feedback from the first chapter so here's the second.**

**It's harder to plan without my mom**

Rory was at the hall they had decided on she was sitting with her wedding planner and the coordinator the where picking the linens and china and everything this was the last details left before the wedding in one month. She had done everything well everything but pick out her dress. Her mom and grandma had there own gowns that she had bought with the help of Ms. Dispel her personal shopper. All the tuxes were bought and she had a team of seamstresses that were arranging fitting the night before the wedding. Right now they were waiting on Logan how had instated on helping out today.

"Ma'm your fiancée is here" said the hotel concierge "he's on a call but promises to be in a few minutes he also says you should start" with a small bow the man walked out and left the ladies to begin.

"So brought out a few different shades of blue to match the bridesmaids gowns" said the coordinator "and I was thinking a layer look blue on the bottom and a nice see through white to add some sparkle. now I know your flower arrangements are also simple and your having the room separated by the blue curtains that we found and those will be up and arranged during cocktail hour they will still be down and the guests will be on the balcony in smaller tables and then well lead them inside and have the area where you were born set up to be the dance floor, and then bring the drapes up and let the guest come in I'll have them closed until you guys are ready to come in and then you'll be announced and the curtains will be brought up and they will be tied off and the flower arrangements will be added around it without your guest noticing" finished the coordinator.

To say Rory was overwhelmed was an understatement she was way over her head none of her scheduling was helping and even having a planner still did not help she needed her mommy. Mainly because of the stress and Logan was an idiot with anything wedding he wanted to help he just dint know how and he only agreed and said it's lovely.

"It sounds fine" said Rory as Logan walked in he kissed Rory and the cheek and shook the ladies hands.

"Sorry I'm late so what's left to discuss" said Logan

"Uhh nothing just the last details of the sunset and how you wanted the ceremony and the accommodations for the guests" said the planner

"Alright good I have a meeting in an hour and have to leave in ten minutes" said Logan looking at Rory and no one else with apologetic eyes

"I should have Finn help he's way more into this than you" said Rory as Finn walked

"Good thing I called him" said Logan somehow Finn had become with weddings and planning them and he was helping Rory as much as he could or was allowed too he had even picked out the flowers and the color for the wedding.

"Alright Logan you can go I'm here now" said Finn.

"Thanks Finn" said Rory

After the meeting Finn drove Rory's car to a dress shop called you remember me.

He made Rory try on ten dresses and finally Rory looked into the mirror and found the perfect one. A strapless gown with lace covering it and a gold sash the dress was a line but the lace made a train on the back but the dress was just perfect.

Rory started crying and Finn felt bad. "What's wrong love it's not that hideous it's actually really pretty" he said

"I know I just wish I had found it with my mom and not you. No offense though" said Rory in bettewenn sniffs

"I know love that's why we recorded it remembered so your mom and you can mock it later" said Finn holding up his camera.

"Thanks Finn its good I have you you're just like Lorelei. It's just hard to plan a wedding with out my mom"

**So here's chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it looking for a beta. So apply or tell me if you want to be mine!!!!**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Aoura**


End file.
